yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Asia Square
Asia Square ( ), located along Marina View at Marina Bay in Singapore, is a twin-tower mixed-use development that will comprise of grade A office space, a 305-room five-star hotel, of retail space, and 'The Cube', a all-weather covered public space with a 17-metre ceiling height. Asia Square Tower 1 was officially opened on 8 November 2011 by Emeritus Senior Minister Goh Chok Tong. Introduction Asia Square Tower 1 consists of 43 floors; while Asia Square Tower 2 consists of 46 floors and integrated with The Westin Singapore Marina Bay, occupying levels 32 to 46. The retail space within Asia Square is located on the 1st and 2nd floors in both towers. The development has direct frontage onto the Central Linear Park, a public open park linking Marina Boulevard to Straits Boulevard. It is located in close proximity to two existing MRT stations (Raffles Place and Marina Bay) and will be linked underground to the future Downtown MRT Station along the Downtown Line, and the Asia Square Station for the Skyfall Line. Asia Square is connected to surrounding developments at One Raffles Quay, One Marina Boulevard, and Marina Bay Financial Centre through an extensive network of underground pedestrian walkways. The development is served by the Common Services Tunnel, a comprehensive system of underground tunnels which house and distribute utility service lines, including power and telecommunication cables. Tenants Citi is the anchor tenant for Asia Square Tower 1, giving Citi the right to the building signage. It houses Citi Asia Pacific, Citi Singapore headquarters and Citi Private Bank. Other Tower 1 tenants include Julius Baer, the Swiss National Bank, Bank Sarasin, Lloyd's of London, Google, Marsh & McLennan, White & Case, Royal Bank of Canada, Fidelity and Sinochem. Pure Fitness, the fitness brand from Hong Kong occupies the entire level 6 at Asia Square Tower 1, a total of 32,000 sq ft, said to be Singapore's largest gym. Asia Square Tower 2 is operational as of 1st October 2013. International financial services provider Allianz Group is the first tenant to move in, along with JustOffice, SwissRE and National Australia Bank. Environmental sustainable design The development incorporates several environmental sustainable features. It will house the largest photovoltaic cells (solar panel) installation on the roof in Singapore and also the first bio-diesel generation plant in a commercial development in the CBD. Asia Square has achieved both the Leadership in Energy & Environmental Design Core & Shell (LEED-CS) Platinum certification by the US Green Building Council Gold precertification by the US Green Building Council (USGBC) and Green Mark Platinum Award by the Building and Construction Authority of Singapore,Green Mark Platinum Award by the Building and Construction Authority of Singapore (BCA) making it one of Asia's greenest buildings. See also * List of tallest buildings in Singapore References External links * * Marina Bay location * Pure Fitness Asia Square * Allianz * JustOffice * Swiss Re * National Australia Bank Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Marina Bay Category:Skyscrapers in Singapore Category:Skyscrapers between 200 and 249 meters Category:Twin towers